


Hold Me Down, Sweet and Low

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s only trying to round second base and Rachel is concerned about sliding home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down, Sweet and Low

Rachel pulls away, scooting up until her back is pressed against her headboard, sitting Indian-style. Santana groans, panting, and rolls over to stare at the ceiling, throwing one arm over her forehead. It’s easier than staring at Rachel, with her dark eyes and her hair in every direction, courtesy of Santana’s hands.

“Sorry,” she hears Rachel murmur. She can feel the comforter lift a little by her left shoulder and after spending enough time with the shorter girl, Santana knows Rachel is picking at the invisible lint, clearly anxious about something.

So Santana takes a deep, steadying breath – because she’s kind of wound up and Rachel has been close to giving her the female equivalent of the beginning stages of blue balls lately – and turns over, propping herself up on her elbows. “What’s wrong?”

Rachel flinches a little at the tone; Santana can’t blame her.

“Rach,” she tries again, softer, sliding forward so that she can hook her elbows over Rachel’s knees. “What’s wrong?”

Rachel looks to the left and Santana sighs again, moving even further up the bed and sitting up. “I’ve never,” Rachel starts, trailing off.

Santana narrows her eyes and it takes her a moment to understand what Rachel is saying, but when she does, she almost laughs, only stopping herself at the last second.

She’s only trying to round second base and Rachel is concerned about sliding home.

Then she goes from highly amused to absolutely mortified. “Wait, have I been – Am I pressuring you?”

It occurs to her that she’s never really asked Rachel if their quick, awkward, front-door kisses could progress to heavy petting sessions on Rachel’s comforter and just as quickly, it occurs to her that maybe Rachel doesn’t even to move past  _holding hands_.

“What? No.  _No_ ,” Rachel says, punctuating her words with a furious shake of her head. “I kissed you first, remember?”

Santana stops subtly hyperventilating and remembers that  _yeah_ , Rachel did kiss her first.

“I just wanted you to know,” Rachel says quietly, biting her bottom lip.

This time, Santana laughs, lifting up and swinging a leg over Rachel, hands toying with the bottom of Rachel’s sweater. “You stopped me from unbuttoning the  _last_  button on your sweater to tell me that you’re still a virgin.”

Rachel’s cheeks flush and Santana doesn’t know if it’s because Rachel just remember she’s pretty much only bra-clad from the waist up, or if she’s embarrassed about saying anything.

“I think,” Santana starts, her hands pushing at Rachel’s shoulders, sliding the fabric down tan arms, “that you’re kind of crazy. But,” she continues, leaning in and nuzzling the dip in Rachel’s throat. “I think it’s kind of sweet.”

Rachel pulls back, the corners of her mouth quirking up. “Are you getting  _soft_  on me?”

Her protest is drown out by Rachel leaning in and catching her bottom lip between two rows of white teeth, tugging until Santana stops protesting all together and starts kissing back.

Rachel grins. “I think it’s kind of sweet.”


End file.
